Session 57 Journey to the Center of Autocthonia Finale, Welcome to the Core
(77) Priceless Emerald: rawr (75) Lian: any thoughts where to store your pets? (77) Priceless Emerald: hmm? (77) Priceless Emerald: oh, the abyssals? (75) Lian: yes (77) Priceless Emerald: honestly, without backtracking, I don't think we have a very good way to get them anywhere, we may have to keep them on the ship (75) Lian: that's on your plate and the fact you might get hit harder on the way (75) Lian: Niet built an itemt hat can be used to take people back and forth from Denandsor and the point you left (77) Priceless Emerald: then we might assign them there, we'll have to see once at least danizelle joins us as well (75) Lian: Kel any plans for defense or hit them as they come? (76) Ceylin: Ceylin doesn't really have anything to work with on the planning department. Might try to get one of the sorcery types to summon up some more combat pets or something. (75) Lian: the easy assumption is you are probably going to be hit harder (77) Priceless Emerald: well, he likely IS going to be furious we nabbed his pets (77) Priceless Emerald: dangit, I wish I had an IM addy for Danizelle (80) Danizelle (enter): 20:00 (80) Danizelle: Sorry about that. Was cleaning stuff out (77) Priceless Emerald: do you think we should send the abyssals back to denandsor, and what preperations do you think we should make for further obstacles? (80) Danizelle: no. I don't think Denandsor is an appropos place (80) Danizelle: Jomoru (77) Priceless Emerald: Then what do we do with them? (77) Priceless Emerald: I mean, right now, besides us, they gotta be pretty high on the Abyssal's to-murderlize list (80) Danizelle: Well one belongs to you, one belongs to Ceylin. (76) Ceylin: Could we have one of our exalted-level allies babysit them? (80) Danizelle: I would Suggest cold storage at the malfean manses (77) Priceless Emerald: can we achieve this in sufficient time? (80) Danizelle: Ceylin has a huge chunk of the city if I recall (80) Danizelle: if we have a key, it should be pretty easy (76) Ceylin: Yeah, could plop them on her land in Malfeas. I'd think that'd be pretty safe from Abyssals. (77) Priceless Emerald: so, have niet make a door? (76) Ceylin: And they should be relatively safe there for a while as long as she makes it clear to her denizens that they aren't snacks. (75) Lian: IS that really a problem? they almost killed afew of you (80) Danizelle: Somehow i don't think the abyssals are going to be perterbed by annoying demons (77) Priceless Emerald: so, we stash them in manses. what's next? (75) Lian: well you are probably going to be hit soon unless you have some sort of plan and much harder (80) Danizelle: Yeah combination of sorcery and taking an alternate route (77) Priceless Emerald: what, precisely, do you propose, Danizelle? (80) Danizelle: One we abuse my Swift spirit where we can. (75) Lian: So just trying to speed up? (80) Danizelle: Two, there have got to be corridors and shit we can take that don't mainline us shtraight through all of the masks traps. three we have a third circle demon with us. can she do anything to assist in keeping us off the radar? (80) Danizelle: Last i checked we never gave Sophia the boot (75) Lian: I thought niet had them helping with the seige? (80) Danizelle: ... I must have missed that (75) Lian: though the other two were never clarrified (77) Priceless Emerald: I ask our guide if there are other alternate routes we are seperated from by the walls, that our foes might not consider (80) Danizelle: I can't do anything directly to keep us from getting caught, annoyingly (75) Lian: other routes will signficantly increase your time (80) Danizelle: ... (80) Danizelle: What can soulsteel boy do? (76) Ceylin: Soulsteel Boy, little-known sidekick to Iron Man. (80) Danizelle: Because unless we're prepped to fight all we can really do is bust through and run. Kel you got any ideas? (80) Danizelle: Cause the only think i can think of is to black mirror one of the Mask's minions and hide everyone else inside my little escher manse when we hit an ambush site (77) Priceless Emerald: how do we get OUT of the manse? (80) Danizelle: that's the irritating part. (80) Danizelle: I have to pull everyone out individually (76) Ceylin: Mirroring one could be a good start. (76) Ceylin: ... hell, is there anything stopping you from mirroring the Mask himself? (76) Ceylin: I'm not too well-versed in those charms. (80) Danizelle: yeah, roughly five dots of essence (80) Danizelle: I can't black mirror anything higher essence (77) Priceless Emerald: ... a thought occurs to me, is there a way to communicate with beings in the manse? (75) Lian: He's basically been setup to survive at all costs based on previous problems (77) Priceless Emerald: and how fast can niet whip up what is essentially a booster pack to make one fly at high speed? (80) Danizelle: we have a booster pack trailing the boat (80) Danizelle: it spikes us to 200 MPH in wide open chambers in autobot (80) Danizelle: Does homeboy have any firepower on the boat of his that we can use to dissuade pursuit? like an implosion bow or something? (77) Priceless Emerald: Danizelle, if I have possession of the manse, I can demat with the booster, and fly STRAIGHT to the core (75) Lian: Something like an essence twister, and some high power essence cannons (80) Danizelle: Cause about all I can think of is for us to man the guns, not to kill, but to plow the road (80) Danizelle: I will steal archery from whomever has it (76) Ceylin: Ceylin has 2 dots, if nobody else does. (77) Priceless Emerald: I have EXACTLY 0 dots (75) Lian: The alchemical cheats (75) Lian: ah that sixth excellency "Can you fly a helocopter.. I can now" (80) Danizelle: so... no one can man the aessence artillery. (77) Priceless Emerald: does Niet have dots? (75) Lian: He can fire it, he's completely prepared to shoot with increadibly skill (80) Danizelle: but that doesn't help us a goddamned bit does it? (75) Lian: nope (80) Danizelle: ... How pissed would you guys be if i nuked part of Autocthon? (80) Danizelle: I never got around to emptying a couple *ahem* Spell capturing cords (80) Danizelle: how does a big, green radioactive "fuck you" sound? (77) Priceless Emerald: Priceless doesn't really mind, but you MIGHT want to run this past soulsteel mcrobotface (76) Ceylin: Ceylin approves of this plan. (75) Lian: you'll probabably lose the ship ** (80) Danizelle sighs. ** (80) Danizelle: then it looks like we have to fight the hard way. we seem to be out of options (77) Priceless Emerald: well... is it possible to mount a distraction? (75) Lian: the chords would probably mostly clear the trash, yourp roblem is you might get hit by a large number of DK, a Deathlord etc (80) Danizelle: Yeah, I dunno if we can AVOID such is the problem Lian, not with what we have with us. (77) Priceless Emerald: the question is how many DKs he HAS (77) Priceless Emerald: is there any way to make the ship compact or more easy to transport on a short term basis? (76) Ceylin: Is there any way we can just easily escape by PD'ing while we're being smacked? (75) Lian: you objectively know he has 12 things he calls knights, some of which aren't properly dk, mind you a high pointed Dragonking with all the dark paths is scary as is an essence 7 Sidereal (80) Danizelle: Yeah (80) Danizelle: we're outnumbered and outgunned. How many days out from CORE? (77) Priceless Emerald: wait (77) Priceless Emerald: demons can use the spell cords as well as any others, right? (75) Lian: yes (77) Priceless Emerald: danizelle, three two demon teams, one demon for transport, one to use the spell cords, tactically send them ahead to cause enough chaos that we can punch through (75) Lian: can't use spells above their station (80) Danizelle: nope (80) Danizelle: Honestly? I'm not sure how to handle this (77) Priceless Emerald: wait, demons can't use it, but does the releaser actually need to know sorcery? (75) Lian: Yes, and the level of it (100) Shadell (enter): 21:09 (80) Danizelle: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (80) Danizelle: The Deathloed and EBERYTHING BUT THE ABYSSALS... can be shoved into mai bottle (75) Lian: If you touch him (76) Ceylin: What? (77) Priceless Emerald: on our side adventure, Danizelle grabbed an N/A toy (80) Danizelle: I basically have an N/A yasal crystal (76) Ceylin: Ahh. (80) Danizelle: With... thirty demons inside. (76) Ceylin: Well, touching a deathlord against his wishes seems unlikely unless we could kill him anyway. (77) Priceless Emerald: technically, you could go for the 'involuntary reflexive catch' trick (80) Danizelle: Or... we could suck up taking the long way around (75) Lian: anyway its entirely possible he cares more about heading to the breach the unnamed nation and ralley am army of ghosts that makes the Lion's forces look like a small gang (100) Niet: We bumped into his forces or something? (80) Danizelle: he might, plus we're HOW far out of his theater? (100) Niet: Autocthon is large. (100) Niet: We can:t be traced. (75) Lian: that you know of (100) Niet: can't'* (77) Priceless Emerald: do we have access to ANY demons that could use the cords? (80) Danizelle: requires third circles (75) Lian: you never really defined where you left them (77) Priceless Emerald: Niet, where DID you leave the big demons? (100) Niet: Presumably in the city. It's not like they:re impossible to contact. (75) Lian: SO your only thoughts are speed up, got alternative route? (80) Danizelle: I don't have any charms or spells that can let me buypass an ambush (100) Niet: It's not like we're following a set path, is it? (77) Priceless Emerald: we're thinking of having you use the big demons to use some spell catching cords Danizelle picked up, that contian big booms, to potentially disrupt enemy lines so we can punch through (77) Priceless Emerald: no, but we're on THE shortest path (100) Niet: We're heading through inhabitable, frequently moving, territory. (75) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,6,4,3,3,2,2 = (4) (75) Lian: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,6,6,5,4,3,1 = (4) (75) Lian: ..shadell has reminded me of something horrible (80) Danizelle: What's the artifact level of the amulet of Shadow Walking again? (75) Lian: 3 (80) Danizelle: Kay (80) Danizelle: I'm attuning the Amulet of Shadow walking (75) Lian: but seriously Shadell pointed out.. unless I start making up cheesey Deathlord powers.. you're home clear and I've basically been wasting yoru time. sorry (75) Lian: I mean nothing about the MOW's persona says "Super tracking powers" (80) Danizelle: Play it how you feel appropos Lian (76) Ceylin: Don't Abyssals have some pretty good ones, though? (100) Niet: We all have the "you can't track us" Cecelyne bit. (80) Danizelle: Yeah abyssals can have some scary good tracking (75) Lian: their tracking is as good as your not getting tracked (80) Danizelle: right. (75) Lian: you each have it (76) Ceylin: So Essence-rolloff? (80) Danizelle: Is the Mask going to divert more than cursory resources against someone he can barely get a lock on? (75) Lian: 4+4+5+5 (77) Priceless Emerald: there IS a possibility that I could INTENTIONALLY lead them into Cecelyne (76) Ceylin: That would be the best. (77) Priceless Emerald: however, I need a way to ensure they don't win the diff 5 perception+ awareness or Occult roll and thus be able to not get sucked in (75) Lian: ..anyway enough wasting time. you spend a couple more weeks in the tubes and are not harrassed again as only the most blind chances of luck will allow any form of interaction (77) Priceless Emerald: phew (80) Danizelle: I'd be more worried about gremlins (80) Danizelle: or going into another city's territory and having them get snotty with us. (75) Lian: eventually you get through the dark metal bits and come to Crystal region of autocthon, glowing with slight blue light (80) Danizelle: "Keep an eye out for the other Ministers or their oddball buddies Please. We only got one of them to allow us passage." (80) Danizelle: "The others might not be so easily swayed." (77) Priceless Emerald: "And please make sure they don't throw any of those... things that disrupt essence." she added in. "That wasn't fun." (80) Danizelle: "I was talking to you ceylin and Niet Emerald. (77) Priceless Emerald: (then X that out) (80) Danizelle: VEM is a bit outside his jurisdiction one would imagine (77) Priceless Emerald: I keep an eye out for unwanted suprises, spreading my insectile wings underneath the LSD, adjusting to best maximise use of all my senses (80) Danizelle: "i'm going to go to the deck, and see if I can see anything coming. VEM holler if you run into trouble." (75) Lian: (Perception+awareness) (75) Lian: (everyone) (77) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,7,4,3,1 = (6) (80) Danizelle: `roll 6d10 (80) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,8,2 = (5) Dumbass deathknight, I'm a medical monkey! (77) Priceless Emerald: 7 (80) Danizelle: ((Holy crap, 6 successes)) (76) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,4,4,3,1 = (2) (77) Priceless Emerald: (niet?) (80) Danizelle: ((I think we lost shadell)) (100) Niet: (Sorry.) (100) Niet: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,7,6,4,4,1 = (5) 1 die excellency (75) Lian: Emerald feels the movement through the air, Danzi and Niet see slight bits of movment towards the ship through essence sight, Ceylen sees nothing (80) Danizelle: "Something's coming." She focuses in the dark, ignoring the omnipresent gloom, trying to fix her eyes on whatever's moving towards them (75) Lian: (This is light area!) (77) Priceless Emerald: I focus on the movement, using my senses to guide my eyes in percieving the approacing whatever. (80) Danizelle: "Ceylin you might want to be prepared for anything." (76) Ceylin: (( Enough time since the last fight for us to get our motes back? )) ** (80) Danizelle tries to track whatever is coming, her serpent's tongue allowing her to sense invisible opponents as it cflickers in and out of her mouth ** (80) Danizelle: ((Oh yeah)) (75) Lian: (Perception+awareness) (77) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,5,4,4,4,3,2,1 = (2) (80) Danizelle: ((stunt?)) (76) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,4,2,1 = (3) (80) Danizelle: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,6,5,4,1 = (2) (80) Danizelle: ((3 successes)) (75) Lian: it looks like about 5 with your enhanced tricks.. Ceylin is still oblivious (80) Danizelle: ((5 what?)) (75) Lian: (things moving towards you) (80) Danizelle: "Ceylin we have five incoming, niet can you tell what kind of essence they have?" She studies the incoming to try and determine what kind of enemy is moving in. (76) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts in annoyance at this news and activates Infernal Monster Form. ** (77) Priceless Emerald frowns, and gets into a more ready stance with her perpetually active mind hand ** (100) Niet: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,5,5,3,3,3,1 = (3) 1 die excellency (100) Niet: Niet activates essence sight as well. ** (80) Danizelle opens the door to the bridge. "We have incoming, dunno what they are yet. Fast or stop at your discretion, whatever keeps the ship intact best." ** (80) Danizelle: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,7,5,4,3,3 = (5) Analyzing incoming essence! (80) Danizelle: (96)) (80) Danizelle: ((6 even)) (75) Lian: (they look generally fitted up with alchemical charms mostly for stealth, its hard to see.. and you lose one as it gets closer (80) Danizelle: ((Any of them Essence 4 or lower?)) (80) Danizelle: "Some kind of alchemicals." (75) Lian: ((they all look 4ish) (80) Danizelle: "They're about our power level... roughly. Shall we try to talk?" (77) Priceless Emerald: "Of course." ** (80) Danizelle makes sure the vanishing one's not in with VEM and shuts the door ** (76) Ceylin: "We could just keep going." (80) Danizelle: "Not a bad idea, they seem to be following, not assaulting for now." (100) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,5,4,4,3,2,2,1 = (5) 2 die excellency analyze essence (75) Lian: (they are moving from the general direction of whare you want to go towards you) ** (80) Danizelle keeps watching the lot of them, trying to determine if they're fgoing to attack or follow, or just attempt to get aboard. ** (75) Lian: she's definately lost one of them.... and then there's a crystalian woman wearing only a cape standing on Ceylin's head (80) Danizelle: "Well that answers that question. What is it with people and a love for standing on your head, Ceylin?" (76) Ceylin: "Fuck if I know." (77) Priceless Emerald: "Greetings, might I have your name?" she asked the stranger. (80) Danizelle: "Would you please not stand on the hair-trigger temper? I know it's entertaining but we're not here to kick in your door." (75) Nelumbo: Thousand Faceted Nelumbo (100) Niet: Niet also keeps an eye out, scanning around, trying to spot the one she's lost. (77) Priceless Emerald: "I am Priceless Emerald, Thousand Faceted Nelumbo, might I please ask you stand down from my compatriot's head?" she queried ** (80) Danizelle keeps an eye out for the other adamantiine incoming while Emerald talks for a moment. ** (75) Nelumbo: "why?" (77) Priceless Emerald: "Because I fear she will not appreciate it, and, well, I would prefer for her to not get upset." she answered. (80) Danizelle: "This is the second time We've bumped into you guys, Only this time no warstriders. What's the deal with you all?" (76) Ceylin: "Alternatively, I can throw you to Malfeas." (77) Priceless Emerald: "Ceylin, please, leave it to me and Danizelle, alright?" she asked ** (75) Nelumbo leaps onto Emerald's head ** (75) Nelumbo: "explain why you are here" (80) Danizelle: "And That's why. Ceylin's patience only carries so far, and myself and Emerald prefer to keep things civilized for the most part. Ceylin'll take violence or peace with equal aplomb." (80) Danizelle: "We're here to talk to the Core." (75) Nelumbo: (I mean litterally just a cape) (80) Danizelle: ((figured)) ** (80) Danizelle again isn't even bothering to look human, given the champions here are made of metal. ** (75) Nelumbo: "You aren't authorized for that" (100) Niet: "So, you'd rather consign your god to a slow wasting death?" (100) Niet: "Not cute at all." (77) Priceless Emerald: "Niet, let us do the talking, please." Priceless stated, trying to cut her off. (80) Danizelle: "No one is I'm betting but we've already spoken to one of the ministers. We've promised not to harm Autocthon and assistance with the Deathlord knowingly in exchange for safe passage. the Deathlord is beyond any of our ability to tackle." (80) Danizelle: "No Emerald. In this case niet's right, and she has a knack for understanding the most literal-minded. This might be one of those times where she's best helping us talking." (75) Nelumbo: "Prove it" ** (80) Danizelle pats niet on the back encouragingly ** (80) Danizelle: "Prove what, that we'll not harm autocthon? or that we've spoken to a minister?" (80) Danizelle: "please be specific." (75) Nelumbo: "The latter." (100) Niet: "There will be proof in the core." (80) Danizelle: "Then I will need to cast a spell. Assuming my message makes it without interception." (80) Danizelle: "Will you permit this?" (75) Nelumbo: "Very well" (80) Danizelle: "i don't know how widespread the mask's sorcery network is." (100) Niet: (Do we still have the two deathknights with us?) ** (75) Nelumbo just looks down from her emerald pearch ** (77) Priceless Emerald: (no, we put them in Ceylin's places in Malfeas) ** (80) Danizelle coils up and begins weaving the spell and essence with her words and six hands, whispering to the shadowy-imp. "Ku, this is Danizelle. I have kept my end of the bargain and hwe have done no harm to Autocthon, and still try to assist the maker. If you can find a way to inform the Alchemical, Thousand Fasceted Nelumbo that we have indeed made this deal, please do so." ** ** (80) Danizelle flicks the shadow-imp away, waiting for confirmation that the message has reached it's target. ** (77) Priceless Emerald: (I assume we packed plenty of provisions?) ** (75) Ku infaliable response, "Being here is not part of the deal!" ** ** (80) Danizelle infallible reply. "The mask is after the city of dead or city of souls, or something like that. We cannot stop him, none of your cities know about him, and the one that does is fighting the bare edge of death Ku. We need help, and you need help. You never forbade us to actively seek the assistance of the Ministers, or Core. but they all need to know what is coming." ** ** (80) Danizelle doesn't bother trying to hide what Ku's responses are from nelumbo ** ** (75) Nelumbo laughs at the message ** (100) Niet: "Just get Sophy to scare Ku into doing something." ** (77) Priceless Emerald floats over two glasses and a bottle of wine that happened to be laying about, pouring herself a glass and sipping. ** (80) Danizelle: "You left Sophia guarding Estasia remember?" (100) Niet: "You contact her, she contacts Ku. Ku gets scared and helps." ** (80) Danizelle looks to nelumbo. "That good enough proof that we've spoken to a minister?" ** (77) Priceless Emerald: "Would you like a glass, Nelumbo?" Priceless offered, weathering perch duty with grace, as she took another sip (75) Nelumbo: "and that you are deluded enough to think they get along" (80) Danizelle: "I'm aware ku isn't the most brave source, but he had several like you and your warstriders with him." (100) Niet: (And, Priceless responds to imminent mortal danger by getting drunk!) (80) Danizelle: "I didn't figure Autocthon's ministers got along any better than Cecelyne's Sheridans do." (75) Nelumbo: (she's been unable to shake her frencheness) (77) Priceless Emerald: (it's not getting drunk, it's a single freaking glass) (100) Niet: (Ah, right.) (77) Priceless Emerald: (and it's sake type wine! HA!) (100) Niet: (You don't drink that out of a glass.) (75) Nelumbo: "You are wasting your time trying to get concensus" (77) Priceless Emerald: (yes you do, very small glass) (80) Danizelle: "But I was hoping self-preservation would be a motivator. I'm really not thrilled with the idea of a deathlord and Gods only know how many abyssals loose here when it appears he's weak from that void-taint-crud (80) Danizelle: "I'm not looking for a consensus. I don't need a consesnus. If Autocthon's Fetich Soul can't override the others, you guys are SCREWED." ** (75) Nelumbo cocks her head trying to parse what Danzi said ** (100) Niet: (It's made of clay, which isn't glass at all, or remotely glasslike.) ** (80) Danizelle helpfully translates herself. ** (77) Priceless Emerald: (Traditionally, yes, but Priceless' are made of glass, because she's snooty like that) (100) Niet: "Anyway, provided you accompany us to the core, we can easily provide more proof." (80) Danizelle: "If core cannot issue command authority, then you all, plus your machine god are going to get bent over by the neverborns' servants, and merrily fucked to death with a cosmic, necrotic Dire Lance." (75) Nelumbo: "Why would the core have anything to say? it just is" (100) Niet: (How... bourgeois) (77) Priceless Emerald: (Chairoscuran glass at that) (80) Danizelle: "do you understand what Core is, nelumbo?" (80) Danizelle: "beyond the most powerful of the ministers." (75) Nelumbo: Its just a thing (100) Niet: "Then there's no problem if we go there?" (75) Nelumbo: Its a fragile thing that needs protecting its not a person though (75) Nelumbo: (also emerald fails because she's supposed to use CECELYNE glass) (100) Niet: "And someone's trying to destroy it. Go stop him." (77) Priceless Emerald: (Lian, PM) (80) Danizelle: "Are you familiar with the lore of the Solar Exalted, Thousand-Fasceted nelumbo?" (75) Nelumbo: "No" (75) Nelumbo: (You guys all have social attacks you can just start throwing around the dice) (100) Niet: "So, you won't stop the person actually trying to destroy everything you hold dear, and you deal with the people working at the behest of one of your boss's theoretical allies?" (76) Ceylin: Ceylin is just sort of getting more and more impatient with this 'negotiation' thing and obviously getting near the point where she just starts giving orders. (76) Ceylin: Or speeches. Whichever would be worse, likely. (80) Danizelle: "Very well. It would make things easier. I can lock a binding oath that brings ruin upon the head of one who violates it. if you allow us access to commune with CORE, we will do no knowing harm, nor allow such to occur while we are there. Would you accept those terms as a binding agreement?" (80) Danizelle: "All we ask for is our own safety preseved in turn." (75) Nelumbo: "accidental harm" (77) Priceless Emerald: "Alternately, I might be able to get the Ministers to actually do their job." Priceless offered calmly. (100) Niet: "Are these really the ones you should be obeying? Think about it? Do they do anything more productive than bicker mindlessly with each other every chance? Why not go out on your own then and do something effective for this place?" (80) Danizelle: "Then I suggest you keep us apperaised of what can harm the Core." (100) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,3,3,3,2,2,2 = (5) 3 die excellency and golden years (80) Danizelle: "if you guide our steps against accidental harm, then we cannot unknowingly endanger it." (75) Nelumbo: "fine but we will murder you all if you cause an ounce of harm" (77) Priceless Emerald: "Thank you, Nelumbo, now, would you like to stand on the deck, please? My neck is getting a tad sore." Priceless queried. (76) Ceylin: Ceylin has a very 'I'd like to see you try' look on her face. (80) Danizelle: "You won't have to." She holds out a hand. "Take my hand, and I will sanctify the oath. And we can move along. if the oath is violated, I'm screwed without your help." ** (75) Nelumbo tenatively reaches down from emerald to shake the hand ** ** (80) Danizelle sanctifies the oath, letting Nelumbo feel the full force and fury of what a sanctified oath actually means. ** (80) Danizelle: "We want to keep your machine God alive. A very good hope for this stands right there." She nods to Niet. "We want the Deathlord to fail, for the protection of both our home and yours." (75) Nelumbo: the other blurs slink on board (80) Danizelle: "Welcome aboard. Can the rest of you stay civil as well?" She is burning with Ligier's flame and shadows at the moment. (75) Nelumbo: the otehrs stay silent (80) Danizelle: "i'll take that as a yes. Shall we move along?" (75) Lian: the ship starts moving again, VEM looks at the gathered ones in shock (80) Danizelle: "hey grumpy, Just drive, and don't ask questions please." (75) V.E.M: "But they aren't supposed to exist" (80) Danizelle: "Well if that be the case... They DON'T. Get my drift?" (75) V.E.M: "right" (143) Shadell (enter): 23:41 (80) Danizelle: "You can chalk it up to a demon-fuelled hallucination later, and blame me for all of it later. Job first, sorting shit out second." (75) Lian: the ship takes you ast a afew crystalean cities.. think the opening of Superman ** (80) Danizelle closes the door to the control cabin. "Huh. What do you know, an exalt who can take a hint. Miracles do happen." ** (143) Niet: "Are we there yet?" (76) Ceylin: "Are we there yet?" (77) Priceless Emerald: "May I at least ask, miss Nelumbo, if there is a reason you seek to perch on my head?" Priceless queried, (75) V.E.M: Shut up or I will turn this ship around! (75) Nelumbo: no (80) Danizelle: "because you're less likely to hit her than Ceylin is?" (76) Ceylin: "This is true." (80) Danizelle: "And less likely to try and take her apart to see how that amazing body of her works like me and Niet? Face it Emerald, you're the safest head to stand on here." She grins wickedly. ** (75) Nelumbo leaps onto Niet ** ** (80) Danizelle chuckles. "Just as planned." ** ** (80) Danizelle watches the crystal cities go by. "Why do your cities always have humanoid heads?" ** (143) Niet: Niet collapses under the weight. (143) Niet: "Incidentally, I can't be held responsible to whatever happens to anything that decides to become an accessory to my outfit." (143) Niet: "Especially, when it's not remotely cute enough." (80) Danizelle: "Footstools do not speak." ** (143) Niet extends several telekinetic hands toward Nelumbo from all direction, reaching out to grab her. ** (75) Nelumbo: "why wouldn't they?" (80) Danizelle: "they don't where I'm from. Would you please not pin Niet to the ground? I was mostly being facetious earlier." (75) Nelumbo: (2 Shadell) (80) Danizelle: "Mostly." (143) Niet: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,5,4,3,3,3,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (9) 4 die excellency (77) Priceless Emerald: I whisper in Danizelle's ear, "Wasn't the entrance to this place a head? and kind of alive?" ** (75) Nelumbo flips off as Niet fails to grab her ** (80) Danizelle: "Yeah it was. I'd kinda like to know more. It's definitely interesting." (80) Danizelle: "You alright Niet?" (75) Nelumbo: "if you know where cities come from this shouldn't be hard" (143) Niet: "Yes." (143) Niet: "Nely, are we there yet?" (75) V.E.M: ..seriously I will (80) Danizelle: "Cities normally come from piling stone and steel and brick together in an organized fashion to make buildings. You lot do something else entirely." (143) Niet: Niet ignores V.E.M, since it's not like he contributes anything meaningful. (75) Nelumbo: "You're obviously insane" ** (80) Danizelle closes the hatch, separating VEM from the rest of us. ** (80) Danizelle: "We call him cranky for a reason." (80) Danizelle: "No, Creation and Autocthon don't operate on the same principles. For instance, creation doesn't have a roof." (80) Danizelle: "We don't need soulstones, and Exalts where ewe're from aren't made of the magical materiels, unless it's installed after the fact." (75) Nelumbo: "you'd lose all your air" (143) Niet: "Lets make a bet. If we're telling the truth, and show you, you let me make you cute." (80) Danizelle: "We have trees that cycle and refresh our air. Kinda like your mold, only green and less rank-smelling." (77) Priceless Emerald: "Don't accept that bet." (80) Danizelle: "Hey niet, she looks pretty cute already from where I'm standing." ** (75) Nelumbo ignores footstools they don't talk ** ** (77) Priceless Emerald decides to follow Danizelle's example, and purges herself of her Loom Snarling Deception. ** (80) Danizelle: "perhaps you can see creation when all is said and done, but You'll probably have a few major issues when you first enter it." (143) Niet: "She hasn't even discovered clothing yet." (143) Niet: "Something so primitive can't be cute." (80) Danizelle: "Again with the "I'm not complaining about the view, Niet." ** (75) Nelumbo would wonder what capes are in Niets world but you know she's just a footstool ** ** (143) Niet would explain how a cape is a piece of fabric, and Nelumbo's isn't pink anyway, so it obviously doesn't count. ** (80) Danizelle: "So Nelumbo, how long do we have? I'd ask VEM, but i only want to irritate him so far. he's actually ben rather helpful." (143) Niet: (In a, 'I'm not getting involved while you all fight for your lives' sort of way...) (80) Danizelle: ((Danizelle approves of his tactical acumen and you know it)) (75) V.E.M: (*didn't have the slots open for "empathy"*) (75) V.E.M: (more essence is clearly worth more than a "Give a fuck about pcs" charm) (80) Danizelle: "And if you care to explain how your cities weork, and how they are constructed, we're actually interested. I imagine it's going to be a fairly dull ride there." (75) Nelumbo: An ancient Exalt sits down and becomes a city (80) Danizelle: "You're kidding right? That's one of you lot? They choose this fate?" (75) Nelumbo: It is our nature (80) Danizelle: "That's autocthon, logic and reason on the mortal scale only go so far with him." (80) Danizelle: "We don't. The nature of celestial exalts, and terrestrials does not emncompass such things." (77) Priceless Emerald: "I presume this means that as your exalts get... stronger, they get bigger?" she asked (75) Nelumbo: "why wouldn't they?" (80) Danizelle: "Which would logically mean the warstriders we saw aren't warstriders." (80) Danizelle: "they were more of the Alchemicals. (100) Shadell (exit): 00:10 ** (80) Danizelle looks at Ceylin critically. "Well, maybe CEYLIN will get bigger as she gets more powerful. that Ego has to go SOMEWHERE." She grins as she teases the Slayer. ** (77) Priceless Emerald: "One of us, as strong as one of your cities, could be smaller than you. The same goes for the minions of the Mask of Winters." Priceless stated (75) Nelumbo: "uhuh" (80) Danizelle: "You're looking at a pack of maniacs who started out looking completely human when we exalted." (76) Ceylin: "I do get bigger when I'm in Infernal Monster Form." (77) Priceless Emerald: "well, my exaltation came with some... changes." she admitted, tapping her carapace (75) Nelumbo: "yes charms do that" (143) Niet: "Not most of ours." (77) Priceless Emerald: I poke her, without harm, with my mind hand. "That is a charm" I told her, then buzzed my wings, "Those are not." (75) Nelumbo: Uhuh (80) Danizelle: "Eh, No point in getting into an argument. Not all Exalts are created equal. Lilith can do some things none of us are capable of, Saxon, can do things Lilith can only dream of that still baffle me." (75) Nelumbo: and eventually you come to the core proper with the millions of tiny spiders moving in and out from it (80) Danizelle: "And the Dragon bloods are ideal soldiers." (143) Niet: "Are we there yet?" (77) Priceless Emerald: "Yes, we are, now can you please desist, Niet?" (80) Danizelle: "I'd say we're there yet." she points at the mass of drone-spiders. "This looks like a maintenance crew the klikes of which we could only dream of in Denandsor." (80) Danizelle: "nelumbo is core simply fragile, or is it failing? How we proceed from here depends muchly on that question." (75) Nelumbo: Those are just pattern spiders. (80) Danizelle: "Weird pattern Spiders. but my question stands. Is core simply fragile, or is it losing power?" (75) Nelumbo: "It is as it always has been" (80) Danizelle: "With Autocthon, that could nmean anything." (80) Danizelle: "lead the way. I would hope that we can leave our guide here in safety? He risked a lot, including a chance to protect his city to bring us here to try and find a better way." (143) Niet: Niet activates her essence sight and begins to examine the core in detail, searching for any good hints. Perhaps a shiny button that says "press here to wake up Auto." ** (80) Danizelle does the same ** (75) Nelumbo: (you know who gets a stunt SHadell 2) (80) Danizelle: ((perception plus occult?)) (75) Nelumbo: (yes) (80) Danizelle: ((Cytherian excellency)) (77) Priceless Emerald: Priceless surveys the core as well, with her own essence sight, picking up all the details she can, trying to figure out what it is, and how best it can benefit her. (77) Priceless Emerald: (stunt, and excellency qualifier?) (80) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,7,6,5,4,3,1 = (3) Analyzing Core +3 succ (80) Danizelle: ((7 successes)) (75) Nelumbo: (2 yes) (77) Priceless Emerald: (buying 4 succ) (77) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,7,7,6,6,6,4,4,3 = (4) (77) Priceless Emerald: 9 successes) ** (80) Danizelle concentrates and withdraws her serpentine hair, talons and bits that might catch on or damage core, reverting to a woman with a serpentine body and six arms, delicately watching to Insure she doesn't damage anything as she examines the thing. ** (143) Niet: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,6,6,5,4,2,2,2,1 = (4) 5 successes and conviction channel (143) Niet: (Savant applicable?) (143) Niet: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6,5,5,4 = (1) (143) Niet: (16 with savant, 15 without.) (80) Danizelle: ((7 total here)) (77) Priceless Emerald: (9 total here) (75) Nelumbo: pretty clearly whatever is needed is in the hands of the Ministers.. looks like keys (80) Danizelle: "Gods-DAMMIT! Trust Autocthon to overengineer every damn thing associated with him." (75) Lian: There's probably a puzzle too, and a hidden artifact needed to solve the puzzle (77) Priceless Emerald: "Nelumbo, can you bring the ministers to us, one at a time, we need to.... talk with them (77) Priceless Emerald: " Priceless stated with distaste (76) Ceylin: "This is going to take forever." ** (80) Danizelle counts key slots, to make sure there's only eight of them. ** (80) Danizelle: "please tell me we aren't going to need to find the eye to wake this great adamantite bastard." ** (80) Danizelle looks very carefully at the assembly, trying to reconcile herself to risking Desus' knowledge of the great maker. ** ** (75) Nelumbo just laughs at the insanity of that request ** (80) Danizelle: "let me guess, they refuse to cooperate?" (75) Lian: You need keys, keys unlocks object Object is used to activate puzzle (75) Nelumbo: why would I be able to boss them around? (77) Priceless Emerald: "Would you be.... willing to partake of a small.... deception, for the betterment of Autocthon?" Priceless asked ** (80) Danizelle laughs at that one. ** ** (80) Danizelle looks at the keys and the assemblys. "I'm a gods-damned primordial exalt. i don't need no stinkin' keys to breat a puzzle box without breaking it." ** (80) Danizelle: "niet, Logically, what do we need to unlock what the keys hold?" (143) Niet: "I can't forge the keys." (80) Danizelle: "Right. the Keys are there to keep the Ministers and Alchemicals off the Great maker. What are we not? time for some counterlogic." (77) Priceless Emerald: "I could compel them to do their jobs and wake him up." Priceless offered. ** (80) Danizelle looks around, the keys of the Ministers are too easy an answer, and too difficult to bring together. HShe begins cycling through things that Autocthon might consider egregiously complex that a human might find simple. "He's got to have left a failsafe." she mumbles to herself as she starts examining everything except the obvious puzzle. ** (80) Danizelle: "Niet, Autocthon always has a failsafe, he has to. We need to figure it out." (80) Danizelle: "Emerald, remember the solar tomb killtraps. Think sideways." (80) Danizelle: "If we can't find it? out other option is to cajole the kieys from the ministers." (80) Danizelle: "Ceylin, We'll need you to convince a couple of them probably (76) Ceylin: "I can convince them, but can't guarantee they'll like us much afterward." (75) Lian: who are you considering first? (77) Priceless Emerald: "I will not need Ceylin's Aid." Priceless stated (76) Ceylin: (( I am, however, going to need to sleep very soon. )) (77) Priceless Emerald: "I can compel them to fulfill their station without care to themself or their panoply." she told Danizelle. (75) Lian: (Probably going to cut it soon, just asking where you want to go first) (143) Niet: "Which entails giving us a key, how?" (77) Priceless Emerald: (I don't want to go anywhere) (80) Danizelle: the easiest would be Ku. (77) Priceless Emerald: "We don't get them to give us the keys. we get them to use them, there's no guarentee they will work right for us." she turned to Nelumbo, "We will need the aid of you and yours, however." (75) Nelumbo: Hm? (80) Danizelle: "they're not going to help us compel the ministers wake the boss up so he can fix himself." (143) Niet: (Fulfil your original purpose! (Now I go to attack the deathknights directly!) (80) Danizelle: "Do the Divine Ministers reside here in this area?" (75) Nelumbo: all of them are in the pole of crystal (80) Danizelle: "Are all of them in one location?" (77) Priceless Emerald: (They were SUPPOSED to wake him by now, Niet, but their personal issuesgot in the way) (80) Danizelle: "Or are they scattered?" (75) Nelumbo: They have theriwon cathedrals (75) Lian: (or they are supposed to let him sleep) (80) Danizelle: "Which one is the most bull-headed and stubborn?" (80) Danizelle: "And do you know the conditions laid down by the maker that require the ministers to wake him?" (75) Lian: "Mog" (75) Nelumbo: no (80) Danizelle: "Take us to Mog please. if we can't convince the hard ones, then badgering the lesser ones will be a pointless endeavor." (75) Lian: (and we will go with that next time, that work fer everyone?) (80) Danizelle: ((Sure)) (77) Priceless Emerald: (sure, whatever) (143) Niet: (K.) (80) Danizelle: XP? (76) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (76) Kel (exit): 01:05 (75) Lian: 3 ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights